El pasado es mi asesino
by livdunham
Summary: Un secreto, viejos amores, una amenaza de muerte, muerte de seres queridos y un final feliz esperan ser leídos. Brennan hace lo imposible por salvar la vida de quién más ama mientras el pasado la amenaza.
1. Vuelta inesperada

_Holaa! Vuelvo con otro ff de B/B, es algo extraña la forma en que lo escribí, pues la idea principal se me ocurrió hace un año atrás con otros personajes, gente de la vida real y la trama misteriosa mientras veía un capítulo el año pasado jajaja, de verdad espero que les guste y perdón por este cortísimo y aburrido capítulo pero la verdad es que comencé a escribir desde el segundo capítulo en adelante y a estas horas de la noche no me queda imaginación, pero no se preocupen los que vienen se vienen con un largo de dos páginas y muy muy buenos. Espero sus reviews._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta novela no pertenecen (por desgracia), sólo B/B se pertenecen entre ellos.**

**1.- Vuelta inesperada**

La pierna había comenzado a dolerle tras moverla nerviosamente durante todo el vuelo. Había sido un viaje de horas pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, sólo se dedico a observar la negrura del cielo a través de la ventanilla.

Nadie sabía de su regreso, excepto Angela quién le había obligado a tomar el primer vuelo que saliera a DC al haberla llamado el día anterior, recordaba perfectamente lo último que le había dicho para hacerla cambiar de opinión

_-Vuelves hoy a Washington, ¿me entendiste Brennan? O iré por ti a dónde sea que te haya tragado la tierra_

_-Angela, no puedo volver –le había contestado-, no por ahora, es demasiado pronto…_

_-Brennan, puedo rastrear esta llamada, ¿sabías? Iré por ti si no te vienes en el primer vuelo, sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo_

Y claro que sabía que sería capaz. Angela había desplazado su ira de saber por primera vez en un año de su mejor amiga al segundo lugar, pues le enojaba la nueva y gigantesca noticia que había recibido apenas descolgar el teléfono.

Brennan decidió hacerle caso, hace tiempo pensaba en volver, estar lejos la volvía loca pero a pesar de llevar un año y un poco más tratando de inventar una excusa, no podía hallarla y decidía retroceder. Haber llamado a Angela había sido una acción desesperada por saber algo de alguien que conociera y sin quererlo se le había escapado de la boca la razón por la que había huido de estados unidos.

Se había preguntado muchas veces lo que habría ocurrido en el Jeffersonian tras su marcha, quién habría ocupado su puesto y lo que Angela habría pensado, estaba segura que su amiga habría abierto una búsqueda policial para dar con ella de nuevo, que habría ido a su departamento y haber llamado a su celular un millón de veces. Había sido egoísta al haberse ido así como así, dejando sólo una nota, pues no había pensado en el calvario que se encontraría Angela.

Pero pronto estaría en casa de nuevo, haciéndole frente a los problemas en lugar de ocultarse de ellos.

El vuelo llegó diez minutos antes de lo estipulado y pensó en usar ese tiempo a su favor para arrancarse de Angela, pero su amiga la esperaba de pie y rostro nervioso.

-Brennan –la abrazó soltando un suspiro-, yo… no puedo creer que sea cierto –Brennan no supo qué contestar-, deberás contármelo todo

-Ange… aún sigo creyendo que es mala idea el volver

-No, es la mejor decisión que has tomado. Esta mañana fui a tu departamento y dejé todo listo para ti, para que así no tuvieras que ordenar y sacar el polvo

-Ange… no tenías por qué molestarte

-No fue ninguna molestia, la molestia seré yo bombardeándote a preguntas

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –preguntó Angela sentándose a su lado

-Volver a empezar, supongo…

-¿Le dirás?

-Si lo veo, claro… ¿Cómo están las cosas en el laboratorio?

-Aburridas desde que no estás, ahora volvimos a trabajar con restos antiguos y siempre que pasamos por afuera de tu oficina esperamos verte sentada con el escritorio lleno de papeles

Charlaron por varias horas hasta que Angela se fue después de que Brennan le aseguró por décima vez que estaría bien y que estaba cansada por el día agitado que tuvo y los cambios de horario.

Sonrió ante el lindo gesto de Angela, apagó las luces y se fue a la cama con el cuerpo agarrotado.

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono del velador sonó y escuchó de Angela algo que no se esperaba, menos al día siguiente de su regreso.


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox.

2

-¿Brennan? –preguntó Angela en un susurro pero con entusiasmo desde el otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué sucede Ange? –Brennan se incorporó en la cama aún somnolienta

-Deberías venir al laboratorio, Cam está buscando un reemplazo para tu reemplazante…

-¿Le dijiste a Cam que estoy de vuelta? –le interrumpió algo alterada

-No, no lo hice, pero si llegaras de la nada, sería una oportunidad excelente para ti, aunque parezca extraño, al menos sería una coincidencia

-Angela, no lo sé...

-Brennan, ahora tu vida no es como antes, no puedes darte el lujo de ir al otro lado del mundo a trabajar con esas víctimas de genocidio, debes tener un empleo acá en DC… además –añadió al notar que Brennan no contestaba- Booth no está acá, ni siquiera está en el país, nadie sabe dónde se fue…

Aquel apellido la hizo sentir incómoda, como si algo cambiara de lugar dentro suyo, como si alguien le apretara el estómago con una soga lo más fuerte posible.

Era extraño lo que Angela le acababa de decir, ¿cómo es que nadie sabe dónde está? Y ¿qué era eso de que no estaba en el país? Porque él no iba a dejar su trabajo, lo amaba, quizá estaba de vuelta en el ejército por un año y era información confidencial…

-Deberías venir –insistió Angela-, después de todo, todos acá sabemos que eres una mujer reservada con tus cosas, no tienes por qué contarle a todos lo que no quieres que nadie sepa.

¿Qué tan mala persona era como para ocultarle semejante noticia a una persona que está en todo su derecho de saberlo? Por lo menos al comienzo no creyó que fuese así, sólo actuó por intuición y por evitar problemas…

Aquella mañana tuvo que levantarse de la cama lentamente para no agrandar las náuseas que sentía en ese momento, la sensación era desagradable y la idea de vomitar le parecía repugnante, pero llegado a ese punto, era la única manera de acabar con el malestar, y aunque no lo quisiera, tuvo que correr al baño. Ahí se quedó veinte minutos, sentada delante del inodoro con la frente llena de sudor y apoyando el rostro cada cierto tiempo en las heladas y refrescantes baldosas de la pared.

Al principio creyó que algo le había caído mal al estómago, pero cuando sucedió por segunda y tercera vez, comenzó a preocuparse, no por una supuesta infección o algún tipo de virus producto de una mal cocinada comida, si no porque los síntomas eran los que se necesitaban para saber que algo crecía dentro de ella.

-No puede ser… -se dijo en voz baja y con falta de aliento al ver el resultado del test casero. Era la segunda vez en el día que lo realizaba y al ser ambos positivos no le cayó ni la más mínima duda. Estaba embarazada

¿Pero cómo? Se preguntó mientras trataba de hacer memoria, pero los cálculos coincidían. Había tenido relaciones una semana después del término de su período y a pesar de que aún no se completaba un mes desde la concepción, ya había comenzado a mostrar síntomas, después de todo, cada embarazo era diferente.

Cuando pudo digerir un poco la noticia, se le vino el peso encima de la verdad. Sólo una persona podía ser el padre… Booth. Eso significaba un problema de los mayúsculos.

Esa noche habían llegado a la casa de Brennan tras el mal final de un caso, las botellas de whisky yacían tumbadas sobre la mesa y los vasos vacíos al lado de ellas, todo estaba en orden excepto por las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Brennan. A la mañana siguiente, con la culpa sobre ellos y la resaca del alcohol, prometieron jamás volver a hablar de eso, ya que Booth amaba a Hannah y lo de la noche anterior había sido un impulso de parte de ambos y Brennan aceptó en silencio, jurando para sí misma que no volvería a verlo en semanas si le era posible, hasta que la vergüenza y la culpabilidad desaparecieran de su cabeza. Luego de casi un mes, se halló viendo el resultado del test casero en el baño de su casa y decidió huir sin importar nada, era una promesa que se había hecho consigo misma, y la vergüenza y la culpabilidad habían aumentado luego de eso, por lo que puso lo primero que encontró a su paso en una maleta, escribió una carta al Jeffersonian que depositó en un buzón de correo y se fue al aeropuerto en taxi, donde tomó un avión a Lisboa.

Ahora era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas.

-Espero verte por acá, de todas formas –agregó Angela

Brennan no supo que contestar, traer esos recuerdos la dejó sin palabras y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Adiós, Brennan –la línea se cortó

Temperance permaneció un rato con el teléfono en su oreja y con la vista clavada en medio de la nada, tratando de pensar, pero los recuerdos pasaban con una velocidad escalofriante en su cabeza, con una claridad como si hubiesen sido efectuados ayer. Cuando colgó el teléfono observó su departamento, todo había sucedido ahí, como si se tratase de la escena de un crimen donde ella era la culpable.

Esto no va a terminar bien. Pensó.

Angela tenía razón después de todo, ya no podía irse del país cuando se le diera la gana, debía quedarse en un lugar y tener un trabajo estable y si Cam buscaba un reemplazante para su reemplazo, significaba que nadie había ocupado su lugar definitivamente, que aún esperaban por ella. Sonrió.

Había sido tonta al haberse ido, todos los integrantes del Jeffersonian eran su familia, colegas y amigos y los había dejado y a pesar del tiempo no la habían olvidado, ni tampoco habían dejado de preocuparse por ella, lo supo al momento de escuchar el alivio en la voz de Angela que se escondía tras su enojo la noche que la llamó.

-¿Hola? –contestó Angela somnolienta, había olvidado por completo la diferencia de horario entre Lisboa y Washington. Brennan medio sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-Angela, soy yo… Temperance –dijo dubitativa

Se hizo el silencio por un minuto en la línea, hasta tal punto que Brennan pensó que la llamada se había cortado.

-Si estás con alguien por favor no digas mi nombre –pidió Temperance al no escuchar respuesta

-¡Brennan! ¡Oh por dios! –Exclamó Angela con alivio haciendo caso omiso a su petición- ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué diablos te fuiste? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-Ange, estoy bien estoy… fuera del país por ahora

-¡Ni que me lo digas! Brennan, no hemos sabido nada de ti por un poco más de un año, ¿cómo se te ocurre irte de esa manera sin decirle a nadie? ¿Sin decirme a mí?

-Es… un tema complicado, Ange

-¿Qué es tan complicado como para casi matarme de la angustia?

-Yo… las cosas han cambiado últimamente… hace un par de meses tuve un hijo, una niña…

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente, Angela había enmudecido y cuando volvió a hablar sólo obligó a Brennan a volver a Washington en el siguiente vuelo que saliera desde Lisboa sin importar la hora, que iría por ella al aeropuerto en uno de los doce autos de Hodgins. Brennan no pudo negarse a la orden de su amiga ni a sus enormes ganas de verla nuevamente, por lo que hizo las maletas, tomó a su bebé y se fue al aeropuerto, arrepintiéndose en el avión camino a su verdadero hogar.

Ahora no podía arrepentirse de no haber tomado la oportunidad que le daba Angela, ella tenía razón como la había tenido en todos esos años que llevan siendo amigas, debía ir al Jeffersonian y hablar con Cam.

-Ange –dijo cuando su amiga contestó su celular-, voy para allá –cortó y salió del departamento con su hija en brazos

Quiso dejar de ser egoísta con su hija, ella misma había sido alejada de sus padres cuando era una niña y por primera vez lo veía con tanta claridad, no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo, pero Brennan estaba decidida a que Booth la encontrara a ella, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil de que supiera la verdad, era algo obvio y él regresaría tarde o temprano de donde fuese que estaba.

No fue necesario que Brennan mostrara alguna identificación en el estacionamiento del laboratorio, el portero la recordaba perfectamente y la dejó pasar. Suspiró antes de bajarse del auto y dar la cara a la verdad.

Cuando entró a través de las puertas volvió a sentir aquel característico olor de _su_ laboratorio de su lugar en el mundo. Sabía hacia dónde caminar y llegó hasta la sala de autopsias y oficina de Cam, por supuesto ella estaba ahí.

-¿Doctora Brennan? –Preguntó Cam apenas al verla entrar y abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que la doctora cargaba en sus brazos- No… me esperaba esto –sonrió


	3. Noticia inesperada

Muuuuuuchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, en verdad que estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado jajaja, el fic se viene con mucha intriga, pero no se preocupen, ya que lo tengo listo así que subiré capítulo todos los días para que no queden delirando en la espera :D

Ojalá este capítulo les guste como el otro, besitos. No dejen de comentar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox.

**3**

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡Brennan! –exclamó Angela entrando al lugar y la abrazó por un momento

-Hola, Ange, te extrañé –dijo Brennan sonriendo

-Mhm, después hablaremos de eso –amenazó Angela quitándole el bebé de los brazos-. Es hermosa, Brennan

Temperance sonrió y no pudo apartar la vista de su hija que dormía. A pesar de haber sido un tiempo complicado, solitario y deprimente para ella, su hija había llegado en el momento justo, cuando ya no podía soportar más la angustia y la culpabilidad de todo lo que había hecho y estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar y desaparecer por completo.

-Doctora Brennan, me sorprende verla acá, en verdad no me lo esperaba, ¿qué ha sido de usted todo este tiempo? –preguntó Cam aún sin quitar los ojos de ella con sorpresa

-Yo mejor me voy de acá, ¿sí? –dijo Angela y se marchó

-Es… en verdad una larga historia y complicada además… -contestó, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema y Cam entendió perfectamente. Brennan sonrió, extrañaba estar cerca de gente inteligente

-Bueno, pero llegaste en un buen momento, hoy comencé a buscar un reemplazo para tu reemplazante, no le quisimos dar el puesto a nadie definitivamente porque creímos que volverías…

-¿Quisimos? –el plural le llamó la atención

-Sí, fue una decisión de todos si le dábamos su puesto a alguien o no

Brennan volvió a sonreír pero trató de que no se notara. Sí, había sido una tonta, había dejado a sus verdaderos amigos.

-¿Quisiera volver a trabajar con nosotros otra vez? Sólo que las cosas ya no son como solían… ya no trabajamos en conjunto con el FBI, sólo museo… -preguntó dubitativa, creía que sin el FBI no le sería interesante la oferta a Brennan

-Esa es mi vocación, Dr. Saroyan, es por lo que me convertí en antropóloga, para saber los hechos históricos

-Entonces es un sí…

Brennan asintió con la cabeza.

Después de una semana todo había vuelto a ser como siempre lo había sido, como si los pasados siete años jamás hubieran existido. El FBI ya no dependía de ellos, Brennan se encargaba de los restos del limbo como solía ser y los miembros del equipo seguían haciendo su trabajo. No era tan excitante como el misterio de un cuerpo reciente, pero de algún modo extrañaba a la antigua Temperance Brennan.

A pesar de que todo iba bien, había vuelto a sentirse en casa, su hija se quedaba con la niñera de Angela y volvía a amar su trabajo, seguía pendiente del teléfono, cada vez que recibía una llamada observaba el número en la pantalla creyendo que aparecería el número que deseaba y observaba la puerta de su oficina, siempre abierta, por si él vendría con un nuevo expediente en su mano o una pizza. Lo extrañaba, era verdad, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer preguntas por él, ni siquiera a Angela, que sabía lo que pensaba con sólo verla.

Pero había alguien a quien de verdad extrañaba ahí, haciendo su trabajo.

-Hola, Zack –saludó Brennan sentada desde la mesa mientras él entraba por la puerta

Zack se quedó de pie un segundo y luego corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Dr. Brennan –la abrazó como un niño abrazaba a su madre, con sentimiento y amor

-¿Cómo estás, Zack? –preguntó riendo

-Bien, pero doctora, no creí que vendría a verme

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, te he extrañado bastante, jamás podré encontrar a alguien como tú ¿Crees que podrás volver a trabajar cuando salgas de acá? –preguntó con ternura y esperanza en sus ojos

-Estaré acá por el resto de mi vida, doctora Brennan

-Es cierto… es sólo que… de verdad desearía que volvieras con nosotros al laboratorio

-Pero ya no me necesitan tanto como antes, ya que el FBI no trabaja con el Jeffersonian

Brennan frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Hodgins te lo dijo?

-Hodgins ya no me visita tan a menudo como antes por su familia…

Aquella había sido una evasiva, pero Brennan no le dio importancia, era obvio que Zack aún permanecía enlazado emocionalmente con el Jeffersonian y todos los que trabajaban en el laboratorio eran sus amigos, cualquiera pudo haberle dado esa información.

-Doctora Brennan –dijo en tono serio acercándose a ella-, debe tener cuidado

Brennan frunció aún más las cejas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Zack?

-Es lo único que puedo decirle, Dr.…

-Zack…

-Es por su bien

-Zack, no puedes dejarme así, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Alguien… del pasado quiere hacerle daño

-¿Quién, Zack? ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Quién es esa persona?

-No se conocen, pero él sabe quién es usted

-¡Zack! Por favor, dímelo ¿Es Booth a caso?

Zack salió de su trance y la observó.

-Es alguien quien Booth ha visto pero que no conoce, doctora Brennan, pero por ahora no tiene de qué preocuparse

-¿Cómo que no, Zack? Acabas de decirme esto y…

-Doctora Brennan, no se preocupe –tocó su mano

Brennan se fue del lugar luego de que el guardia se llevara a Zack. Estaba asustada y no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras y el rostro de su amigo. Se encontraba en algo así como un trance y luego pensó que su mente debió alterarse tras el tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrado entre tanta gente loca y se quedó algo más tranquila. Zack no era así de irracional.

Trató de pensar en quién era esa persona que ella no conocía y que Booth ha visto pero que no conoce y qué era lo que podía hacerle, pero no se le vino nadie a la mente. Era imposible que fuera Epps, él había muerto hace mucho tiempo atrás al igual que la sepulturera. Sólo quedaban los francotiradores enemigos de Booth pero era poco probable, por qué ahora, después de todos los años que habían pasado desde que Booth dejó el ejército, no era lógico.

Booth.

Quería que su mente dejara de pensar en ese apellido y en el rostro que venía junto a él, pero su pasado era él y junto a él y su futuro tenía un pedazo de él en medio, era imposible que se desligara de él para siempre, menos con una hija, sin embargo era estúpido preocuparse de eso si él ni siquiera estaba en el país. Era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Buscó noticias sobre él en internet pero no halló nada y no iba a ir hacia el edificio del FBI a averiguar, no tenía razón ni tampoco quería encontrarse con Sweets y enfrentar a sus mil y una preguntas psicológicas.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Angela con una sonrisa pícara

-Fui a ver a Zack

-¿Cómo está?

-… Bien

-¿Bien?

-Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque lo dijiste con ese tonito, Brennan –la detuvo por el brazo-. ¿Pasó algo allá? ¿Te dijo o viste algo?

-No, estoy bien, en serio, es sólo que creo que no le hace bien estar ahí dentro

-Con gente loca ¿quieres decir?

-Sí

-Brennan, te dijo algo, lo sé

-No, Ange, en verdad, no te preocupes –frunció el ceño al ver una chaqueta del FBI en la oficina de Cam

-¿Qué pasa?

Brennan caminó de prisa hacia la oficina de Cam, algo la impulsaba hacia allá y no sabía por qué, era ilógico…

-¡Brennan! –exclamó Angela detrás de ella que se detuvo cuando su amiga lo hizo

El agente que usaba la chaqueta del FBI se dio vuelta.

-¿Tempe?

Brennan se quedó perpleja y miles de emociones se vinieron sobre ella a la vez, no dijo nada y lo abrazó rápidamente, con fuerza.

-Sully…


	4. Sully

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido y comentado mi ff, sé que las dejé en el mejor momento, pero de eso se trata la historia jajaja y alguien acertó en algo que dijo sobre Zack, que sobre lo que él dijo se centrará la trama, es lo único que puedo adelantarles, para saber qué es tendrán que leer, pero como se los prometí, subiré un capítulo por día, espero que les guste, _espero sus comentarios_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox.

**4**

¿Sully? ¿Qué hacía Sully en el Jeffersonian y con una chaqueta del FBI? Era evidente el por qué de su chaqueta, seguramente había vuelto a trabajar como agente, pero ¿qué hacía en el laboratorio?

Sin duda alguna Brennan no pudo evitar el lanzarse a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Sonreía por el mismo motivo por el cual no lo había hecho hace años, un motivo completamente distinto que cuando sonreía al ver a su hija.

Sully había sido algo importante en su vida, le había enseñado que no todo se trataba de trabajo y que a pesar de amar lo que hacía tanto como ella, podía balancearse la vida sexual con el empleo, aunque entre ellos había algo más que sólo sexo de por medio, lastimosamente para Brennan, se dio cuenta de ello cuando Sully ya no estaba en su vida, cuando le dijo que se iría a navegar en su jate porque necesitaba cambiar su estilo de vida; aquello la disgustó por un segundo porque siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas que perdía cuando ya se habían ido, cuando no podía volver a tenerlas consigo nunca más.

Pero ella tenía razón, las cosas nunca pasaban sólo una vez, siempre debía haber una segunda oportunidad porque así era como estaba formado el mundo y como la ciencia se lo había enseñado, y Sully estaba ahí de nuevo, no sabía por qué ni para qué, ni tampoco le importaba, pero quizá ahí se encontraba su segunda oportunidad al fin, la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez.

-No esperaba verte acá de nuevo –dijo Brennan zafándose de su abrazo para poder hablar con él- y menos verte trabajando en el FBI de nuevo

-Ni yo, pero volví después de hacer todo lo que quise en los pasados años, sentía que necesitaba estar en un lugar estable por ahora –sonrió y Brennan le devolvió el gesto-. ¿Oye, sabías que Booth ya no trabaja en el FBI?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la sonrisa se esfumara un poco del rostro de Brennan, pero no completamente, ya que sabía que Sully la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que sentía sólo con verla. Ella asintió y lo invitó a ir a su oficina para hablar tranquilos, pues Cam estaba cerca.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu jate? ¿Terminaste de dar la vuelta al mundo con él? –recordó Brennan con una sonrisa escondiendo su angustia. Todo era perfecto entre ellos mientras estuvieron juntos y a pesar de que Sully le haya enseñado a vivir la vida fuera del trabajo, no pudo aceptar la oferta que le hizo de irse con él.

-Sí… bueno, ya sabes, me entusiasmé con algo y seguí con lo que tenía en mente, pero aún tengo mi jate por un tema sentimental –hizo una mueca con la boca y observó a Brennan quién le devolvió la mirada al entender lo que quiso decir

Había nombrado Temperance al jate, un lindo gesto y una demostración de lo mucho que la quería y a pesar de los años no había cambiado ese amor por la mujer, en menor cantidad, pero los sentimientos seguían ahí.

-¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? Hace poco que volviste a trabajar acá –inquirió Sully para sacar a Brennan de sus cavilaciones, pero la mujer no contestó, no podía encontrar las palabras, no quería mentir pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, era muy complicado y doloroso, pero era Sully, era una buena persona…

-Estuve de vacaciones –dijo al fin, omitiendo los hechos-, sólo dejé todo y me fui por un tiempo y volví hace una semana, las cosas cambiaron, ya no cooperamos con ustedes

-Lo sé –admitió Sully para no hablar del tema que Brennan trataba de ocultar, pues la conocía y sabía que estaba evitando hablar de algo-, Cam fue a hablar al edificio y explicó que se acababa la cooperación por motivos personales del laboratorio y como el Jeffersonian no está atado mediante nada al FBI, no pudieron hacer nada y lo aceptaron y se supo que tú ya no estabas trabajando acá. Hace poco se enteraron que estabas de vuelta y me enviaron para pedirte lo mismo… Tu cooperación como médico forense.

-Esa decisión no es sólo mía, Sully, respecta a todo mi equipo…

-Y a nombre del equipo, digo que no es mala idea –dijo Cam afuera de su oficina con Angela, Hodgins y Wendell-, si estás de acuerdo, claro –añadió

No fue hasta cuando estuvo arriba de la SUV del FBI que notó que extrañaba esa impaciencia de un nuevo reto, recordaba la sensación, pero sus recuerdos no se podían comparar con la experiencia de vivirlo otra vez.

Trabajar en casos nuevos traía consigo nuevos riesgos hacia ella como solía pasar antes, por lo que cualquier comentario sobre su hija estaba estrictamente prohibido y tampoco le había dado razones a Sully de por qué su horario se veía reducido hasta las ocho de la noche. A esa hora Brennan dejaba su bata de laboratorio en su oficina y se iba a casa a recuperar, aunque fuera parcialmente, el tiempo perdido en el día con su pequeña. Por la mañana le era difícil salir de su casa, sabiendo que la niñera pasaba más tiempo con la niña que ella misma que era su madre.

-¿Qué harás esta noche? –preguntó Sully algo tímido con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de tu pantalón tras subirse al SUV

-Trabajar en mi casa, como siempre –era verdad…

-La trabajólica Tempe… ¿no crees que puedes dejarlo por un par de horas y salir a beber algo conmigo?

Brennan sonrió con amabilidad.

-Lo siento, aunque ayude con el FBI aún tengo mi antiguo empleo, huí por más de un año y no puedo dejar botado lo que me corresponde otra vez, eso fue una mala decisión

-¿Huir? –Sully rió y Brennan quiso bajarse del auto para no dar explicaciones- El tomar unas largas y merecidas vacaciones no es escapar de tu trabajo

-Tempe –Sully tomó su mano-, el día es para trabajar y la noche para relajarte, para salir a beber un trago o tener una cena con un colega, no para estar sentada en un escritorio durante horas y escribir al igual que lo hiciste en todo el día

Brennan observó su mano bajo la de él, extrañaba la caricia de alguien, extrañaba que alguien se preocupara por ella y la hiciera sentir querida y le agradecía a Sully sin que lo supiera, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de la verdad, creería que su acto fue egoísta y fuera de lugar, que había estado completamente mal lo que había hecho con Booth y que debía arreglarlo, para luego marcharse y dejarla abandonada otra vez. Pero si no lo hacía sería egoísta de nuevo… pero sólo necesitaba el cariño de alguien, sólo eso, no pedía nada más y odiaba dar excusas para alejar a ese alguien.

-Disculpa –dijo él apartando su mano- ¿te molestó?

-No… está bien

-Pero… -aventuró él

-Pero no he sido del todo sincera contigo, hay algo que debería contarte…

-No lo hagas si te sientes obligada a hacerlo –le interrumpió-, cuando estés lista me lo dirás, mientras tanto tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, es tu vida, Tempe y no quiero estar en ella como alguien molestoso que necesita explicaciones para todo lo que haces

Brennan sonrió con angustia, había pasado un poco más de una semana y Sully le demostraba que seguía siendo quién solía ser en el pasado, mientras que ella había cambiado debido a lo que había atravesado esos años en que él no estaba, estaba dañada y le costaba confiar en la gente, sin embargo ¿cómo no iba a depositar su confianza en él después de lo que le había dicho?

Algo en ese momento le dijo que tuviera cuidado, no sólo por el hecho de que podía salir lastimada otra vez, si no porque estaba envuelta con el FBI de nuevo y Zack había predicho algo insólito cuando lo fue a visitar.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Zack aquella vez? Era ilógico y en ese momento no encontró motivo para preocuparse, pero ¿qué tal si sabía que volvería a trabajar con el FBI? No…

-¿Tempe? –insistió preocupado

-Sí, creo que deberías eh… venir a mi casa hoy en la noche, ya sabes, beber algo…

Tuvo que volver al Jeffersonian en busca de su hija, pues ese día Angela se quedó con los niños en el laboratorio.

-Déjame acá, yo me iré a mi casa en mi auto –pidió Brennan

-No, no te preocupes, yo te llevo, mañana por la mañana puedo ir por ti –sonrió y se bajó del SUV

Ambos entraron en el laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Brennan, detrás de ellos venía Angela con la hija de Brennan en brazos.

-Brennan no sé dónde está el… Sully –cortó la frase al verlo detrás de Brennan

El rostro de asombro de Sully fue inminente y luego se acercó hacia Angela con una sonrisa paternal.

-No sabía que habías sido madre, Angela, felicitaciones –felicitó tomando a la niña en brazos

-Eh… sí, gracias pero…

-Es hermosa, Angela, tan pacífica…

-Gracias pero… no es mi hija –dijo Angela compleja

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces de quién?

-Mía –contestó Brennan


	5. Joy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox

**5 Joy**

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer acá, ya encontré lo que buscaba, adiós, nos vemos mañana –Angela se hizo humo al segundo

-Tempe, ¿cómo es que…?

No fue necesario decir nada, Sully comprendió pero seguía sin entender, no quiso preguntar y la ayudó a llegar hasta el auto con los papeles, el bolso y la niña.

-Ya veo por qué te rehusabas a salir por la noche, ahora comprendo –dijo Sully cerrándole la puerta al entrar

Brennan dejó a la niña en la cunita que tenía en la sala y fue a la cocina por una cerveza y un jugo natural.

-Sólo Angela sabe la verdad, y Hodgins, los demás sacaron por ellos mismos sus propias conclusiones y la verdad no me importa lo que piensen

-No tienes que…

-No, sí tengo que hacerlo –dijo apoyada desde el mesón de la cocina-. Hace dos años atrás una interna y yo fuimos invitadas a las islas Maluku por un año, Angela y Hodgins decidieron irse de luna de miel a Francia por el mismo período y lo mismo pasó con Booth que fue enviado a entrenar soldados al Asia, cuando volvimos antes de que se cumpliera el año, Booth volvió con una novia, Hannah, después de un tiempo él… le pidió casamiento y ella se negó, ahí la relación entre ambos acabó…

-Tempe…

-Lo encontré en el bar donde sabía que estaría a esa hora –continuó haciendo caso omiso a Sully. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos-, había bebido y era el único ahí, yo sólo me senté a escuchar y dejé que me culpara, pues también era mi culpa y nos bebimos al menos tres botellas de whisky y una de tequila juntos… él vino con la intención de dejarme a salvo en mi casa pero… -se le cortó la voz- Ya sabes –agachó la mirada con vergüenza-. A la mañana siguiente me prometí no hablarle, ni siquiera mirarle… un mes después supe que estaba emba… -comenzó a llorar- embarazada de Joy, hice mis maletas, una nota y me marché

Sully se puso de pie, caminó hacia Brennan y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le acariciaba y besaba el cabello. Brennan lloraba desconsoladamente, lloraba todo lo que no había llorado jamás, tratando de demostrarse a ella misma que era fuerte y podía lidiar con el dolor, pero había estado equivocada, y ahora podía desahogarse sin sentir vergüenza.

Los minutos pasaron y los sollozos comenzaron a remitir pero Brennan no se separó de Sully, no dejó de abrazarlo, pues lo necesitaba, no quería estar sola, necesitaba un apoyo.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Sully con sus labios rozando el cabello de Brennan, ella asintió. Él tomó su muñeca y la llevó hasta donde dormía profundamente su hija- Mírala, Tempe, es tu hija, es quién te hace feliz, quién llegó después de momentos difíciles en tu vida, ella es la alegría que necesitabas y no vale la pena que llores por el pasado, ya no porque ella necesita que estés feliz…

-Es por eso que la llamé Joy –dijo Brennan secándose las lágrimas-, a pesar de la historia, su historia, ella fue la felicidad que me faltaba en ese momento. Nunca creí que pudiera sentir lo que siento por ella cuando la veo

-Ella es una razón más para sonreír –sonrió Sully y besó la nuca de Brennan

Brennan se volteó, lo observó a los ojos y buscó refugio en sus labios que besaron los suyos con dulzura, devolviéndole el beso con paciencia y cariño, como si estuviera cerrando una promesa y a la vez le dijera que estaría ahí para ella.

En ese momento Joy se quejó y ambos se separaron con risas nerviosas, Sully tomó a la niña en sus brazos y acercó a Brennan a su cuerpo para luego volver a besarla mientras la niña los miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan despertó antes de que el despertador comenzara a sonar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Joy estaba a su lado con el biberón en la boca mientras Sully la alimentaba. La mujer sonrió.

-Despertó por su desayuno –comentó Sully y besó a Brennan en la frente

Como cada mañana Brennan se alistó para ir al trabajo, se despidió con dolor de Joy y se marchó al laboratorio en el SUV de Sully. Él la besó en los labios, acarició su cabello y se fue cuando Temperance entró.

Era de saber que Angela sería la primera con quien se topara al cruzar las puertas y enfrentó sus miles de preguntas de buen ánimo.

-¿Entonces están saliendo? –inquirió Angela sonriente

-No, Ange, es sólo… algo, nada más

Las semanas pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en un mes y medio, cada mañana Sully subía hasta el departamento de Brennan para llevarla al trabajo (si es que no se quedaba la noche anterior con ella), ahí se despedía de Joy con una sonrisa y con un beso de Brennan cuando la dejaba en el Jeffersonian. Para ese entonces todos sabían de su relación.

Sully amaba a Joy como si fuera su propia hija, se había enamorado de la niña desde que la vio en los brazos de Angela por primera vez y aún más al saber que era hija de Brennan, desde entonces no podía soltarla y descubrió su lado paternal.

Por fin la vida de Brennan había dado un giro y era su turno de sentirse feliz y completa. Su padre y su hermano la visitaban los domingos, Russ con su esposa he hijastras y Brennan con Sully y Joy.

Parecía que todo había mejorado de la noche a la mañana y agradecía poder tener a su lado a un hombre como Sully, que de verdad la amaba y jamás la culparía por algo por más que estuviera enfadado.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en esto –dijo Brennan mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles en la mesa de centro de la sala

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sully rodeándola con su brazo

-En el último mes hemos tratado sólo con asesinatos de militares o ex militares… Aunque todos hayan sido asesinados de distinta forma, tenemos un asesino serial ¿cómo no lo noté antes? –lo observó desconcertada

Sully frunció las cejas.

-Creí que ya lo sabías, Tempe, tú misma me lo dijiste hace unas semanas en tu oficina cuando te fui a buscar, ¿recuerdas?

_Brennan estaba sentada en su escritorio con las cejas fruncidas y la vista pegada a la pantalla del computador._

_-¿Estás lista? –Sully posó sus manos en los hombros de Brennan_

_-Mira esto, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Las víctimas tienen algo en común, han sido militares en Asia…_

_-Tienes razón, pero no hemos podido hallar a su asesino, debemos irnos, Tempe_

_-Sí, vamos –agarró su abrigo y se fueron _

-Sí –Brennan respondió volviendo de sus cavilaciones-, tengo miedo de que pueda llegar a pasar algo en nuestras vidas personales –confesó. Era extraño escucharla decir que le temía a algo pero no era su seguridad precisamente lo que le preocupaba, si no la de su hija, ella y Sully sabían cuidarse bien, pero si algo le llegaba a pasar a Joy no descansaría hasta dar con el culpable.

-Nada va a pasar, ¿sí? Desde ese momento hay dos agentes cuidando tu departamento –Brennan iba a discutir pero él no la dejó-, no me importa si te disgusta, pero me preocupo por tu seguridad y la de Joy principalmente, ya que estamos siempre juntos y no voy a dejar que nada te pase –la besó rápidamente

El teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar. Brennan se distanció de Sully y contestó.

-Brennan…

_-Dr. Brennan, soy yo, Zack Addy –_dijo la particular voz de Zack

Brennan sonrió

-Hola, Zack, ¿cómo…?

_-Doctora, está en peligro –la detuvo-, es mejor que se aleje con su hija del país y se esconda o las cosas no van a terminar bien_

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de mi…? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar, Zack?

-_Sólo sé eso, doctora, desearía poder ayudarla más…_ -la línea se cortó

Brennan se quedó con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, en shock. Sully se lo arrebató de la mano y la volteó para ver su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede Tempe?

-Otra vez lo mismo, Zack me dijo que estoy en peligro…

Por más que Sully la abrazara, esta vez no fue suficiente, temía por su hija y el no saber de lo que sucedería a continuación la volvía loca. Debía hacer algo, pero salir del país jamás.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que este capítulo les guste, y de verdad que estoy un poco sentida y es por eso mi demora en subir los capítulos, no he tenido reviews en los dos últimos capítulos y eso me hace sentir que ya no les gusta y que no debería continuar, es por eso que les pido que me dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos o de lo contrario no subiré tan seguido los capítulos. Esto debe ser recíproco yo creo, porque de verdad quiero saber lo que piensan de mi ff, besitos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox

**6**

Al día siguiente Brennan dejó a Joy con Sully en su departamento. Él insistió en acompañarla a donde fuera, que no la dejaría sola por nada, pero Brennan argumentó que ni siquiera con dos guardias afuera de su casa dejaría a Joy sola otra vez hasta que aquella amenaza fuera desmentida, por lo que Sully debió obedecer, después de todo amaba a la niña y tampoco quería que algo le pasara.

Brennan salió de prisa en su auto y en menos de veinte minutos estaba en la celda esperando a Zack, que entró respaldado por un oficial.

-Zack, quiero que me expliques lo que me dijiste por teléfono –no podía quedarse quieta, caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras el chico la observaba en su vaivén

-Lo siento, doctora, no puedo…

-¡ES MI HIJA DE QUIÉN ESTAMOS HABLANDO, ZACK! –Explotó- No me importa si yo corro peligro o si debo alejarme de Sully para que él esté a salvo, pero jamás dejaría a mi hija, así que explícame de dónde, cuándo y cómo sacaste esa información y quién te lo dijo

Zack enmudeció, habían sido muy pocas las veces en que había visto a la doctora fuera de sus cabales, pero aquella la sorprendió.

-No… no lo sé, yo sólo se lo dije porque creí que era lo correcto, lo… lo escuché acá mientras estábamos en el receso

-¿De quién lo escuchaste? ¿Es a caso un ex soldado de Asia o que haya servido en Asia en alguna guerra?

Zack la observó desconcertado.

-No, es un francotirador que fue enviado a Europa hace muchos años pero comentaba sobre los asesinatos en Asia, de esos soldados… eran sus ex compañeros…

Brennan quedó perpleja, después de todo, los hechos coincidían y estaba casi segura que el asesino de aquellos ex soldados era quién estaba detrás de ella, pero quién, por qué…

Francotirador.

Sólo una persona se le venía a la mente con aquella palabra. Él había servido en la guerra hace muchos años atrás, había sido enviado al Asia hace dos y era un ex francotirador. ¿Era posible que Seeley Booth estuviera tras de todo eso? Significaría que es el autor de un asesinato serial y que iría tras ella y su hija tarde o temprano, pero ¿por qué? ¿Se habría enterado de que tenía una hija y ella jamás se lo dijo? ¿O era porque estaba celoso de que Sully le robara lo que "era suyo"? Cada alternativa era menos probable que la anterior.

-Zack –volvió a insistir-, ¿cómo sabe él que tengo una hija?

-No lo sé… yo me enteré por lo que escuché, no sé nada, sólo eso y si descubre que se lo dije…

-¿Tiene él visitas?

-No, nadie lo visita hace años, está loco, por algo está acá… pero me parecieron creíbles sus palabras

-Si llegas a saber algo, Zack, lo que sea…

-Se lo haré saber

Brennan se marchó de ahí con la preocupación y coraje de madre y la intuición femenina a flor de piel. No era lógico lo que había escuchado, no tenía sentido, ¿cómo es que un ex francotirador que no tenía visitas supiera sobre eso? ¿Cómo iba a saber el por qué de lo que ocurría en Asia si estaba en un manicomio?

Se lo comentó a Sully al llegar a casa, tampoco tenía sentido para él y si lo hubiese tenido no se lo habría dicho para no preocuparla más pero sin duda alguna Brennan estaba volviéndose loca con la paranoia y era entendible porque no quería que nada le pasara a su pequeña.

Desde entonces Sully dormía con ella en las noches con Joy en la misma habitación alejada de la ventana y Brennan se la llevaba con ella al laboratorio. Nadie entendía su actitud, pues no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera Angela pudo sacarle la verdad por las que lo intentaba.

Habían días en los que Brennan se sentía realmente desanimada, temía todo el tiempo, cada vez que llamaba a Zack no obtenía respuestas porque el chico estaba asustado tras una amenaza del ex francotirador loco y con cada día crecía su seguridad de saber quién estaba tras todo…

-Es Booth, estoy segura –le comentó una noche a Sully-, nadie más que él, tiene el motivo y los medios para hacerlo, pero no puedo creer por qué está haciendo esto ahora y de esa manera, no puedo…

-¿De verdad crees que sea él?

-¿Quién más si no? Fue francotirador en su pasado, uno de los mejores, su arte era asesinar, estuvo en Asia ese año que te dije, ahí pudo conocer a los soldados que tuve que identificar y… no lo sé, Sully no sé qué más creer hasta ahora

Había momentos en que deseaba dejar ir a Sully, para que nada le sucediera, porque lo amaba y no quería que algo le pasara por culpa suya. No podía dormir por las noches pensando en qué sería de ellos al otro día pero nada sucedía, todo era como de costumbre y aunque los casos con soldados de Asia habían acabado, no podía librarse de la inquietud.

Es Booth, se dijo a sí misma, nadie más que él.

En el laboratorio todos sabían sobre Joy pero sólo dos personas sabían la verdad, los demás se basaban en conjeturas sólo había una sola forma de que aquellas dos personas hablaran: si eran amenazadas y no por sus vidas si no por la de su hijo, en ese caso Angela y Hodgins hablarían, pero Angela parecía preocupada sólo por ella y no por sí misma por lo que descartaba esa opción; la segunda era a través del FBI, Booth era reconocido en lo que hacía, en parte gracias a ella y podría seguir teniendo contactos con los que ahí trabajaban y descartando a Sully sólo cuatro personas podían haber abierto la boca: los guardias y los guaridas de turno.

Booth pudo haberlos amenazado con la familia o de muerte si ese no era su caso, con tan sólo sacarles la información que necesitaba.

Brennan se volteó una vez en la cama y quedó de frente a Sully, que, aunque estuviera dormido, la abrazó y la acercó a su cuerpo como reflejo del movimiento y suspiró. Ella lo observó; estaba tan tranquilo y tan seguro de sí mismo que no se mostraba preocupado y en caso de estarlo no lo hacía notar, le había prometido mantener a Brennan y a Joy a salvo y así lo había hecho hasta ahora, sin importar lo que la doctora le dijera o cuánto se opusiera hacia las medidas de seguridad.

Acarició su rostro sin dejar de observarlo y se fue quedando dormida de a poco mientras su cuerpo se relajaba con la paz que emanaba Sully dormido.

-Brennan, tienes una llamada en tu oficina –dijo Angela con tono serio-, es del hospital siquiátrico…

Brennan no necesitaba más detalles, se quitó los guantes y los tiró a un basurero por el camino mientras dejaba la plataforma, llegó hasta su oficina y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Si? –contestó ansiosa pero la voz al otro lado de la línea la desconcertó por completo

-¿Dr. Temperance Brennan?

-Sí, con ella…

-Soy el director del hospital siquiátrico, llamo para informarle de una tragedia ocurrida

_Zack_, pensó.

-El señor Zack Addy ha sido hallado muerto esta mañana, sus restos serán enviados al Jeffersonian junto con las fotos de la escena del crimen…

-¿Por qué? –sólo eso pudo modular

-Necesitamos la causa de muerte

Brennan emitió un sonido de asentimiento y colgó antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo con unas ganas insoportables de llorar.

Sentía que todo era su culpa, había obligado a Zack a hablar, a decirle lo que no tenía y a averiguar asuntos en los que corría peligro y ahora estaba muerto, sólo por ella. Como una plaga.

Angela corrió hacia ella al verla en ese estado histérico sobre el piso pero Brennan no se movió, estaba como en un trance y en shock pero seguía lúcida, sabía lo que había pasado y quién había sido el responsable.

-Brennan… -repetía Angela una y otra vez

-Es él, Ange, él es quién está detrás de todo esto…

-¿Quién, cariño, quién?

En ese momento Brennan no dio crédito a sus ojos. A través del cristal vio quién se acercaba a la plataforma con paso aireado como si ese fuese su territorio.

Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Angela y salió de su oficina con paso lento, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta.

Sacó su pistola de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y a menos de medio metro la apuntó contra

-Booth –fue la única palabra que Brennan dijo antes de quitarle el seguro a la pistola


	7. Paranoia

Chicas, muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, tienen razón, algunas están con estudios, había olvidado la diferencia de cómo son las cosas de donde vivimos jajaja es que soy de Chile y acá estamos de vacaciones de verano jaja, espero que les guste este capítulo y tranquila, todas las cosas se van a ir aclarando de ahora en adelante, se los prometo jajaja no se enojen con los personajes porque les espera a ellos y a ustedes un final muy interesante donde verán que quizá no eran tan malos como ustedes pensaban. Espero sus reviews, disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox

**7**

-Tempe, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura –decía Sully

Brennan no pasó por alto sus palabras, después de todo ya había seguido una vez sus impulsos y ahora temía por la vida de Joy, si jalaba el gatillo en ese momento, terminaría con la vida de Booth o al menos lo pondría en el hospital sólo por unas conjeturas paranoicas.

De todas formas tomó el arma y le dio en la cara a Booth con el mango de esta y lo dejó en el suelo sobándose el rostro. Fue reconfortante.

-Tempe… Tempe –Sully la agarró del brazo y la hizo detener al instante para que lo escuchara. Brennan se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó con sus azules ojos llenos de rabia

-Dime que no estoy loca, por favor, Sully –suplicó tratando de respirar con más calma

-No, sólo estás preocupada y eso te lleva a hacer locuras, pero no puedes apuntar a todos con un arma en un lugar como este, Temperance…

Brennan se soltó de él.

-¿Necesitas tiempo a solas? Está bien, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo –Sully se quedó de pie ahí mientras Brennan se alejaba y salía del laboratorio. Observó a Booth rodeado por Angela, Hodgins y Cam y se fue del lugar

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿La paranoia estaba consumiendo su mente y la hacía actuar con medidas desesperadas? Pero antes todo encajaba para ella, o al menos eso quería creer, quizá Booth sí tiene que ver con todo lo que ha estado pasando, si sólo supiera el lugar en el que estuvo ese francotirador…

_-No, es un francotirador que fue enviado a Europa hace muchos años pero comentaba sobre los asesinatos en Asia, de esos soldados… eran sus ex compañeros… _Le había dicho Zack la vez que fue a verlo y a pedirle explicaciones. Aún así no tenía sentido, ¿cómo supo Zack que ella era quién corría peligro? ¿Es que a caso el veterano de guerra tenía alguna clase de información?

Algo había pasado en Asia, estaba segura, había algo en medio de esas muertes, quizá la razón ocasionó la muerte de esos soldados, pero si el veterano era de Europa ¿por qué afectaba a los soldados de Asia? ¿Cómo habían llegado ellos allá? ¿Por una misión?

Nada encajaba.

_¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_ Se preguntó asustada. _¿Por qué estoy viendo similitudes de la nada cuando los hechos me muestran que no hay conexiones? ¿Estará Booth de verdad detrás de todo esto? Pero si es así ¿En qué? ¿Por qué? No puede ser por Joy, no, de ser así habría preguntado por ella a penas me vio…_

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado debido a la puesta de sol, era momento de irse a casa pero al salir del laboratorio de esa forma se olvidó de su bolso en su oficina, por lo que tuvo que volver.

-¿Brennan? –preguntó Angela al verla llegar

-No estoy de humor para explicaciones, Ange, lo siento –contestó tratando de ignorarla mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, pero su amiga la siguió

-Brennan, no sabes el susto que nos hiciste pasar a todos, creímos que le ibas a disparar a Booth…

-Yo igual, Ange –dijo cortante

-Brennan –la tomó por el brazo-, ¿qué está pasando? Hace días, semanas –se corrigió- que estás comportándote completamente extraña, quiero saber qué es lo que sucede

Brennan la observó a los ojos y supo que ya no podría aguantar más, se fue al sofá y cayó en él, como si todos sus problemas jalaran de ella.

-Creo que estoy volviéndome loca, Ange… -Angela esperó- Cuando llegué fui a ver a Zack y… me dijo… -su voz se quebró

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que yo corría peligro, que debía tener cuidado, que el pasado quería hacerme daño, le pregunté si era Booth porque temía que fuera él y se haya vuelto loco al descubrir sobre Joy pero Zack me dijo que… que era alguien que Booth ha visto pero que no lo conoce –el rostro de Angela reflejaba horror

-Después de eso no le tomé importancia y me olvidé del asunto, pero recibí una llamada de Zack diciéndome otra vez lo mismo y que esta vez debía sacar a Joy del país y ¡él no sabía sobre ella! No había motivos para que supiera que tengo una hija, Ange, nadie lo ha visitado en el tiempo en que he estado acá de nuevo, nadie pudo decirle y luego… luego Zack murió y es mi culpa

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Angela en un alarido- ¿Cómo que Zack está muerto? Brennan…

Brennan se lanzó a llorar

-Me dijo que no podía darme información, que no podía, que si se enteraban… pero no lo escuché, no me importó, sólo quería saber qué iba a pasar con mi hija… Pero antes de eso me habló de un ex francotirador de Europa que estaba ahí en el hospital, que hablaba sobre los asesinatos en Asia, los que tuvimos que investigar, que eran sus compañeros y no lo sé, se me vino a la mente Booth

Angela no tenía palabras, sólo observaba a Brennan con horror y no podía creer lo que le contaba ni tampoco podía creer lo que su amiga se había estado guardado por quizá cuánto tiempo para ella misma ya hora explotaba porque la culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.

Finalmente habló.

-A mí igual se me habría venido a la mente Booth pero, Brennan, no hay razones, no tiene nada que ver, Booth nunca ha estado en Europa, sólo en Asia hace dos años atrás cuando todos nos separamos, ¿por qué estabas tan segura de que era él?

Brennan se quedó pensando, no era cierto lo que Angela le estaba diciendo, pero le recordó algo, una antigua charla entre ella y Booth en el cementerio hace ya muchos años, una confesión de parte de él.

_-Me enviaron a Kosovo_…

-Kosovo –susurró Brennan

-¿Qué? –preguntó Angela sin entender lo que Brennan había dicho

-Ahora recuerdo, ahora las cosas encajan…

-¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué te acordaste?

-De una historia que Booth me contó hace muchos años atrás, Kosovo es un territorio autónomo que está en el sudoeste de Europa… Booth fue enviado ahí en una misión cuando era francotirador

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Ange… El veterano del que me contaba Zack había estado en Europa como francotirador, quizá era uno de los compañeros de Booth o era el enemigo, no lo sé, pero si dijo que los soldados muertos en Asia eran sus compañeros, es posible que estén unidos con Booth también… ¿no comprendes?

-No… -Angela era un desastre por dentro mientras trataba de entender lo que su perturbada amiga estaba diciéndole, pero eran muchos hechos y todos juntos a la vez a una velocidad impresionante que no podía procesarlos en su mente.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó Angela

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Booth, tengo que preguntarle sobre esto, ya sé que no es él quién quiere matarme, al menos no personalmente si es que aún es esa su intención –se puso de pie y sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolso

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Booth –dijo saliendo de la oficina- llama a Sully y dile que llegaré tarde, no le digas dónde estoy

Brennan bajó hasta el estacionamiento e hizo arrancar su auto que hace semanas no lo usaba por viajar todos los días con Sully en el SUV. Se dirigió de prisa a la antigua casa de Booth y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas de que no la haya vendido mientras estuvo fuera, de no ser así debería llamar por teléfono y averiguar dónde estaba viviendo u hospedándose.

Al llegar al edificio vio luz en el departamento de Booth y suspiró aliviada, se bajó del auto, subió con prisa las escaleras y tocó la puerta, luego de unos segundos se abrió.

-Booth

Booth se sorprendió al verla ahí.

-¿No vienes a darme un tiro o sí?

-No, necesito hablar contigo

Booth estaba escéptico, durante años creyó conocer a Brennan pero después de lo ocurrido esa tarde en el laboratorio ella era una completa extraña a sus ojos y odiaba desconfiar de ella. Sin embargo abrió aún más la puerta y la dejó pasar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Booth, alguien me quiere asesinar…


	8. Atando cabos sueltos

Espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora empiezan a salir a la luz las cosas que les intrigaba, espero sus reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox

**8**

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó sorprendido

Brennan volvió a repetir la historia que le había contado a Angela pero obvió la parte en que había sospechado de él para ocultar el motivo y se sorprendió ante la reacción de horror de Booth, si la había ensayado, le resultó bien.

-¿Por qué me vienes a contar esto a mí?

-Porque, Booth, no lo había visto, pero… Tú fuiste enviado a Europa, a Kosovo, lo acabo de recordar y hace dos años fuiste enviado a Asia, ¿recuerdas? Puede que estén conectados todos esos hechos, quizá el veterano te conocía desde Europa y luego estuvo contigo en Asia… no lo sé

Booth trataba de unir lo que Brennan le decía.

-Bones –Brennan sintió algo extraño en su estómago al volver escuchar esa palabra de nuevo-, yo fui enviado a Kosovo sólo con una misión, ¿la recuerdas?

Brennan asintió.

-Sólo hay una posibilidad que me cae en la cabeza, una hipótesis única pero no tiene sentido, no puede ser posible, él está muerto…

_-Me enviaron a Kosovo, había un serbio, el general Radik… que lideraba una unidad que masacraba pueblos. Mataba niños, mujeres, para purificar la etnia de su país […] Yo fui el francotirador… que enviaron para detenerlo […] Era el cumpleaños del hijo. Un niño, tendría seis o siete años […] Nadie supo de dónde vino ese disparo, pero sí la razón. Dicen que salvé 100 personas pero ese niño que no sabía qué hacía su padre y que simplemente lo amaba lo vio morir. Lo vio caer al piso en frente de él. A ese niño que estaba bañado en la sangre de su padre le cambié la vida._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como si hubiesen vuelto del pasado en sus memorias, la respuesta estaba ahí, sabían que todo concordaba pero no podían verla.

Brennan observó a Booth por un momento y él le devolvió la mirada. Él seguía igual que antes con aquel rostro de hombre duro y serio pero sabía que debajo de eso se ocultaba un hombre sensible, al que había amado por tanto tiempo y al que siempre terminaba llegando.

-¿No eres tú quién está detrás de todo esto? –preguntó Brennan con la voz baja. Hace tiempo que moría por hacer esa pregunta

-No –contestó Booth en el mismo tono-, quizá deberíamos ir a ver quién es el veterano del que hablaba Zack

-No lo sé… -dijo Brennan complicada, pues si el hombre la vería la reconocería y le diría sobre Joy, aún no estaba lista para que Booth supiera la verdad-

Booth sonrió.

-Iré yo, así no tienes de qué preocuparte

_¿Qué te está pasando, Brennan? _

-Booth… -dijo Brennan sin apartar sus ojos de los de él- tengo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Temperance? –preguntó una familiar voz

-Hannah –contestó Brennan confundida-, yo… me tengo que ir

-¿No te vas a quedar? –preguntó Hannah como si nada

-No, debo irme, adiós

Ver a Hannah de nuevo y verla entrar en el departamento fue extraño, no creía que volverían a estar juntos otra vez después de cómo se había sentido Booth. Pero fue bueno haber hablado con él por un rato, pudo recordar con claridad lo que su mente le quería decir a gritos y aunque no supiera por qué, creía que ahí estaba la respuesta, sin embargo Booth tenía razón. Aquel hombre estaba muerto, era imposible que amenazara a Brennan de alguna forma, pero esto habría varias posibilidades en lugar de un millón.

Pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto si era un círculo cercano a Booth? Trató de despejar la mente en el trayecto a su casa, de alguna manera se sentía un poco más tranquila tras tener una hipótesis.

Entró a su departamento y vio a Sully sentado en el sofá esperándola preocupado. Brennan se acercó hasta él y lo besó con pasión mientras le desabotonaba los botones de la camisa. Él, sin entender nada, continuó lo que Brennan había empezado y lo terminó en la cama cuando ella dormía abrazada a su pecho sin prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo más que la sábana.

Desde la calle principal del edificio un hombre de mediana edad sonreía tras ver que todo lo que había planeado iba de acuerdo a su plan y mucho mejor. Sabía lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente pero no quiso interferir, quería que las cosas se fueran dando naturalmente, ya que su objetivo no se perdería de vista jamás y sólo bastaba con hacer un par de llamadas para que todo se pusiera en marcha.

Booth se levantó temprano esa mañana para cumplir con lo que había prometido la noche anterior a una muy preocupada y perturbada Brennan. El tema de verdad la estaba sacando de sus casillas y él pudo notar el inmenso miedo que la mujer estaba sintiendo tras relatar lo que había ocurrido. En todos los años que habían trabajado juntos, jamás la vio tan asustada como ayer, lo suficiente como para apuntarlo con un arma a pocos centímetros.

Lo hacía por ella y por resolver un misterio de esos que le gustaban a él. Debía deducir lo que sucedía a base de lo que el veterano le dijera en el hospital. Maldijo al darse cuenta que ya no podía usar al FBI como excusa para que los criminales hablaran.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido ayer por la tarde. Se había bajado del avión y sin saber el por qué cogió un taxi y se fue directo al Jeffersonian, no quería estar cerca de la muerte de nuevo después de lo que había vivido en India ese año pero quería saludar a todos antes de volverse a su casa donde lo esperaba Hannah.

Apenas había pisado el laboratorio cuando vio a Sully. ¿_Qué diablos hace aquí_? Se preguntó extrañado pero esa pregunta se le esfumó de la cabeza al nada más ver que Brennan caminaba a paso apresurado en su dirección con un arma en la mano. No le dio ni tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que en la muerte. La mujer estaba furiosa pero asustada y exigía respuestas que él no tenía, ya que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba preguntando, estaba atónito ante la reacción de Brennan y cuando creyó que las cosas se habían calmado un poco recibió el golpe del frío y duro metal en la mandíbula.

Después de horas Brennan apareció en su departamento con el mismo rostro de horror y le contó lo que había pasado apenas había llegado acá. Sólo entendió algunas partes de lo que ella le contaba, cuando las palabras francotirador, Zack, muerte y miedo lo sacaban de sus cavilaciones al verla ahí en frente de él después de tanto tiempo, después de haberla buscado por todo el país, usando los recursos del FBI y perdiendo el tiempo en su trabajo hasta dejarlo y marcharse de los estados unidos. Se contactaron con él desde el ejército de los estados unidos que entrenaba soldados en India y se quedó con ellos por el resto del año, se había reencontrado con Hannah y una cosa llevó a la otra, ella había regresado a Washington antes que él y le esperaba para cuando tuviera ganas de volver. Y así lo hizo, pero jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con aquella sorpresa.

Había cometido un error, lo sabía bien, aún recordaba perfectamente esa noche y la desaparición de Brennan al día siguiente de su departamento sin haberle dicho nada. Él la dejó, después de todo en el bar había sido muy duro con ella y sólo ahí había podido ver cuán equivocado estaba. Pasaron las semanas y seguía sin hablarse con Temperance, hasta que esas semanas se convirtieron en un mes y decidió ir a su oficina para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas, cuando entró a su oficina Angela lloraba en su escritorio.

-_Se marchó, Booth, no ha dicho a dónde, pero ya no está_ –había dicho la mujer con un llanto desconsolado tras haber perdido a su amiga

-¿Booth? –preguntó Hannah sacándolo de su pasado. La rubia estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y lo observaba en silencio- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Booth le devolvió la mirada y no supo cómo reaccionar ante ella. No sabía si ella había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en todo un año de soledad y muertes en el ejército, pero no era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y mucho menos al llegar de vuelta a DC.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer ¿sí? Nos vemos luego –dijo tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió del departamento sin un beso de despedida, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al salir

Booth dejó el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital y se le puso la piel de gallina al bajar. En la entrada lo esperaba un guardia que lo acompañaría hasta las celdas de visitas y esperó por el veterano.

Luego de diez minutos la puerta de reclusos se abrió y nada más ver al hombre supo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

-Booth –dijo el hombre-, ha pasado tanto tiempo –y sonrió sarcásticamente


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que a algunas de ustedes no les gusta el camino por donde me estoy yendo pero, hey! Todos los caminos llevan a Roma y en este caso al final feliz, ya no queda mucho para el final y como verán a continuación las cosas comienzan a tomar sentido, no se desalienten que Hannah no se robará la película de nuevo, yo misma me encargué de eso personalmente jajaja besitos, espero sus comentarios.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, y Fox

**9**

Booth daba vueltas como loco en los jardines del Jeffersonian, se llevaba las manos a la cara y luego golpeaba el aire con ellas, sabía lo que estaba pasando y Brennan estuvo en lo correcto en pensar en él y en recordar Kosovo. Después de todo, su pasado estaba haciéndole correr peligro a alguien inocente.

Sabía que la amenaza estaba hecha, pero no sabía cómo detener lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y aquello lo sacaba de sus casillas, no podía quedarse ahí nada más y esperar que algo sucediera para actuar, no y mucho menos si Brennan corría peligro.

Se le vino el recuerdo de Sully a la mente y la sangre comenzó a hervirle aún más en las venas "Al menos tiene a su agente del FBI que cuide por ella" pensó pero lo deshizo al instante, no podía ser egoísta, ella se merecía ser feliz y Sully le daba lo que necesitaba, él había perdido nuevamente y no podía tener todo lo que deseaba.

Observó el reloj de nuevo ¿cómo era posible que las manecillas no se hayan movido desde hacía cinco minutos cuando vio el reloj por última vez?

La única razón por la que no iba al laboratorio y esperaba a Brennan ahí, era porque si se encontraba encerrado en esa oficina destrozaría todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Trató de pensar en una salida pero no la había, era una amenaza invisible.

Las ocho y quince minutos, por fin.

Corrió al Jeffersonian y subió las escaleras hasta el laboratorio y no se detuvo hasta entrar en la oficina de Brennan quién se sobresaltó al verlo entrar de esa manera.

-¿Qué te…?

-Sé lo que está sucediendo –la interrumpió-, tenías razón, es culpa mía –la mujer frunció el seño ante esa confesión pero Booth no la dejó hablar-. Tenías razón sobre Kosovo también… -se sentó en el sofá

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –preguntó Brennan con lágrimas en los ojos, incrédula, horrorizada y enfadada

Booth comenzó a hablar tratando de apaciguar su voz.

-De alguna manera… ¿Recuerdas que te conté de ese serbio al que maté y al hijo? De alguna manera el hijo supo quién había sido el asesino de su padre y… descubrió dónde vivía, qué es lo que hacía y con quién mantenía una relación –observó a Brennan a los ojos-, supongo que creyó lo mismo que todos creían al vernos trabajar juntos… que estábamos saliendo y… ahora quiere vengarse de mí, quiere quitarme lo que más amo en el mundo… pero no sé… Parker…

Brennan se sentó a su lado, tratando de digerir sus palabras

-¿Está Parker en peligro igual? –preguntó con horror

-No… no lo sé

Brennan observó a Booth, era él quien ahora lucía horrorizado y a punto de cometer una locura. Vio en sus ojos cafés que la angustia lo estaba comiendo por dentro, como lo había visto tantas veces en el pasado. No le importaba si él decía que era su culpa, pues no lo era y ahora lo tenía más que claro, aquello sólo era una consecuencia del pasado, y aunque aún quedaban cabos sueltos supo que podrían llegar al final de todo.

-Lo que no entiendo –comenzó Booth después de un rato-, es por qué te eligió a ti, por qué entre Parker y tú, te eligió a ti

Brennan enmudeció, por más que quería, no podía decirle la verdad, no en ese momento, aunque pareciera ilógico, no… Si estaba a punto de explotar con lo que estaba sucediendo, era posible que la matara al saber sobre Joy.

Joy.

Ahí estaba la razón de por qué la había elegido a ella sobre Parker. De alguna manera el asesino se había enterado que Brennan tenía un hijo en común con Booth y al creer él que ellos tenían algo juntos no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber a quién atacar. Brennan se paralizó.

Brennan no podía quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, observaba a Joy dormir profundamente en su cuna inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Deseaba poder estar tan tranquila como la pequeña pero no podía, debía mantenerla a salvo de lo que sucedería, porque era obvio que algo iba a pasar, el problema era que ni ella ni Booth sabían cuándo iba a suceder ni bajo qué circunstancias.

De alguna forma le alegraba que Booth estuviera de vuelta, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más segura que antes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, al no apartar la vista de Joy. Amaba demasiado a su hija como para perderla y como para dejar que se alejara de ella, pero debía hacerlo, debía hacer que la pequeña estuviera a salvo al precio que fuera, sólo deseaba poder verla de nuevo.

Deseaba que no corriera la misma suerte que ella cuando tenía quince años, no quería que su hija creciera sin sus padres y mucho menos dentro del sistema.

La culpa apareció al segundo que pensó aquello.

Un gran sollozo de dolor salió de su boca y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para no descomponerse y caer al suelo.

Deseaba que su hija no creciera sin sus padres… pero ¿cómo pensaba una cosa así cuando era ella misma quien la estaba alejando de Booth? Ese era un problema tan grande como el que estaba viviendo en ese minuto. Le había ocultado la verdad a Booth por más de un año, se había guardado las cosas para ella y ahora parecía que todo se le iba a ir de las manos. Pero no podía arriesgarse a decirle que tenían una hija, no, se volvería loco, la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas y se iría lejos quizá, tal vez no le importara nada y se marchara, dejándola sola y con el corazón roto.

Pero debía decírselo en algún momento. Pero ¿y si ese momento jamás llegaba? ¿Y si moría antes de que él supiera la verdad? Él la odiaría aún muerta y si Joy sobrevivía ¿qué sería de ella si Booth se enteraba de la verdad y al odiar a Brennan odiaba a la niña también? No le importó que Booth la odiara por el resto de su vida, sólo quería que no tuviera resentimientos hacia la pequeña, porque no quería que el destino de su hija fuera lejos de sus padres, si ella moría, al menos tendría a Booth pero debía asegurarse que él la iba a cuidar, que él iba a estar ahí para ella cuando fuera y que se haría cargo de ella, así Brennan podría quedarse tranquila y morir en paz, pues no iba a dejar que su hija muriera. Si alguien quería venganza, la tendría pero no sería tomando la vida de un bebé de sólo cuatro meses.

Sin embargo en su plan había un gran y feo pero que quería evitar a toda costa.

_Pero _debía decirle a Booth sobre su hija, decirle que había sido padre mientras ella estaba en Lisboa si es que ella quería que él la quisiera, de lo contrario Booth se quedaría con la duda de quién era esa pequeña niña y aunque llegase solo a la obvia conclusión, Brennan debía darle las explicaciones y decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto quería que su hija no tuviera la misma vida que ella.

Apenas Brennan volvió a sentarse en el sofá con Joy en brazos, la puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Sully con una bandeja de comida china para llevar.

-Tempe… ¿por qué estás llorando?

Ante esa pregunta Brennan se largó a llorar otra vez. La emocionó el darse cuenta cuan buena persona era Sully, la había apoyado en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y había estado siempre ahí para ella y la niña y le dolía el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que le iba a pedir a continuación.

-Sully –dijo agarrando su camisa con fuerza-, necesito… tienes que irte –dijo con un hilo de voz-, debes llevarte a Joy lejos, donde no le pueda pasar nada, corre peligro si está acá conmigo –se lanzó a llorar otra vez

-¿De qué… qué estás diciendo? –no podía salir del asombro

Brennan le contó lo que sabía y luego agregó:

-Sully… él nos quiere a ambas, pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo a Joy, no puedo…

-No voy a dejar que te suceda algo a ti tampoco, Temperance, no voy a dejarte sola

-Tienes que –exigió-, tienes que llevártela por un tiempo, te lo pido por favor

-No… no quiero perderte

-Sully, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a ustedes dos por mi culpa, es una forma de mantener a salvo a ti también…

-No, es que Tempe –se puso de pie-, no es tu culpa, deja de culparte, por favor, no es culpa tuyo en absoluto, es… -no quería, pero lo dijo a regañadientes- es culpa de Booth.

-No mal dirijas la culpa, Sully, no es su culpa…

-Claro que sí, ese hombre quiere vengarse de él, no de ti y a ti sólo te está usando para, quizá acercase a Booth, pero es su culpa que te haya elegido a ti, ¿no que Booth tenía un hijo también?

-Sully –susurró-, no lo hagas, no le desees la muerte a alguien más sólo porque tuve mala suerte…

-Lo siento –dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado- es que no puedo concebir la idea de que alguien quiera… quiera

-Asesinarme –terminó la frase-, pero ya he pasado por eso y no me asusta –mintió-, sólo quiero que Joy… -rompió en llanto

Sonó la puerta.

Sully besó la frente de Brennan y fue a abrir.

El agente de turno del FBI tenía a alguien que había intentado ir al departamento sin haber avisado.


End file.
